Silber and Gold
This Fan Fiction will tell the events of Storm's Brewing from Alistair's perspective, featuring bits of the story that were not included earlier due to the story being from Derrick's perspective only. It will be written and published by Novafan365, chapter by chapter. Feel free to leave feedback in the comment section below. Thanks for reading! Chapter 1: One Man's Trash... I was standing in front of an alley, waiting for my associates. People were walking by, talking on their phones and such. Car after car wizzed by on the busy street. And the whole time, I just stood there, looking at the ground. I waited forever until finally they showed up. Ray and Rubicon, my closest and only friends. Actually, I wouldn't say they were of equal merit. Rubicon was always a better friend to me than Ray. He always had my back, whereas Ray only watched his own. It was too bad that Ray was more of a leader than Rubicon or me, and as such, had an air of dominance around him, which annoyed me greatly. But I digress. "You got your Vivosaurs, Alistair?" Ray asked. I nodded and showed him my three Dino Medals. A Pelto, an Ankylo, and a Pachrino. These three Dino Medals had been gifts from my family, and I guarded them with my life. Fossil Fighting brought me quite a joy, and when I got really into it, I tended to yell my orders to my Vivosaurs. They didn't mind, though. They knew I was just excited. "You got yours?" I asked. Ray and Rubicon showed me their medals, too. I nodded in response. I don't know how they got their medals, but I do know that they loved Fossil Fighting as much as I did. That was one thing we had in common. I don't understand how anyone could not like Fossil Fighting. The thrill and excitement one gets from pitting revived dinosaurs against another person's in combat is undescribable. I got such a rush out of it. It was one of few things that did so to me. Another of those few things was what were about to do. "Well then what're we waiting for?" "Patience, Rubicon. We must wait for the manager to come out for his lunch break." "But Ray-" "I said, WE WAIT." I could have intervened, but I decided not to. That would have only further annoyed Ray, and when he's annoyed, it makes our jobs more unpleasant. "Ray, we're not exactly inconspicuous. People are going to start wondering why three teenagers are just hanging around an alley, which just happens to include the back entrance to a Dino Medal Warehouse!" "I realize that, but it won't be too much longer." On cue, the manager of the warehouse walked out, whistling. Immediately, Ray "dropped" a Dino Medal onto the ground. From it came out a light blue, short-legged, long-necked and long bodied Vivosaur. I believe it was called Tanstro. "Creepy Lick" said Ray under his breath. But Tanstro didn't react. In fact, it was sleeping. "Moron" I said under my breath Ray seemed to hear me. "I'm sorry, what was that Alistair!?" "You've had that Tanstro for who knows how long and you keep forgetting that while it's very powerful, it has narcolepsy, so it falls asleep when you send it out!" By now, the manager had seen us and the Tanstro. At the sight of the Vivosaur, he prepared to run, but Rubicion quickly caught him. He tossed his own Dino Medal into the air, and a flying Vivosaur with a crest on its head appeared. It was called Jara, but Rubicon had named it Jan. "Knockout Cry!" he ordered. Jan sent out a long beam of energy from its mouth, hitting the manager square in the chest. He slumped to the ground, asleep. Ray and Rubicon called back the Vivosaurs as I walked over the comatose manager and took his keys. I unlocked the door and the three of us entered the building. Chapter 2: ...Is Another Man's Treasure! How we slipped into the warehouse without being spotted was astounding. There weren't many workers, though, so that could have been it. We snuck past the various shelves of crates full of Dino Medals and Fossils. Despite the name Dino Medal Warehouse, the Dino Medals weren't entirely what the industry revolved around. The warehouse contained fossils were set to be exported to Vivosaur Island and the Caliosteo Islands for their tournaments' Fighters. The Fossil were all neatly sorted and placed into crates, and the corresponding Dino Medal was placed in as well to identify the fossils. That way the people would know where to put them. The three of us weaved our way around workers, nearly getting spotted several times. One time I had to actually glare at a forklift operator who had seen us. I hated having to glare at someone who I didn't even know. I was born with something of a curse. My eyes, instead of being normal colors like brown or green, are silver. To make things worse, my eyes have a cold glare to them that is enough to pretty much stun anyone that looks into them. It only works the first time around. Afterwards the eyes don't have as much an effect, if at all. Finally we reached the room we were looking for. A big steel door marked, "Authorizied Employees Only". Ray told us that behind the door were the rarest fossils. I looked around, making sure no one could see us. No one was even there to spot us. There wasn't even a guard at the door. "How do we pick the lock?" "Watch and learn, Rubicon." Ray quickly whipped out a strange key-like object and picked the lock. He opened the door and we went in. I found the light switch and turned it on. There were two shelves on each side of the small room, with small crates of various fossils stacked side by side. Rubicon shut the door and I went over to one of the crates and removed the lid. There were dozens of fossils inside, and a strange trilobite-like Earth Vivosaur. I had never even heard of this one before. "Ahh, Terata." said Ray "Terata? I've never heard of it" "There are plenty of Vivosaurs you've never heard of Alistair. Now grab the medal, quickly!" "How do you know this is rare, anyway?" I questioned "Because, Terata is from a digsite called Seabed Cavern. And the company that owns the site doesn't offer rides down there, thus allowing them to deem the fossils there as 'rare'" "How do you know that?" "I have my sources. The BBB is a big organization, we're just a wing of it. Now hurry up already!" I bent down and picked up the Terata medal. I saw Rubicon take an Earth-type sauropod out of another crate. I hadn't heard of this one before, either. "Shouldn't there be a guard posted outside?" I asked. "I took care of it." said Rubicon as he flashed Jan's medal. How he managed to do it so quickly confused me, but I just nodded and continued my work. Soon we had gathered about 9 medals, each of them for rare Vivosaurs. We put the lids back on and carefully opened the door. As soon as we had, though, several police officers surrounded us. I figured someone must have seen us attack the manager, or the guard. I didn't have time to think though, as the officers started closing in on us. Several of them had red doglike Vivosaurs with black manes, Andrachs, on leashes, waiting to let them attack us. I coolly removed Ankylo's medal from inside my tench coat's pocket, and casually tossed it to the floor. My Ankylosaur friend quickly appeared from the medal, roaring and ready to fight. "Toxic Spear" I said Ankylo complied, and sent dozens of bursts of water flying towards the officers. The rocks pelted the Andrach's back into their Medals, and some of the officers fell to the ground, unconcious. Alarms blared and several officers whom I had missed came at us again. We all began running through the warehouse with police and warehouse guards chasing us. It happened so fast, I barely had time to call back Ankylo. Then Rubicon took another Vivosaur out of his pocket. It was his O-Raptor. He tossed it into the air, and shouted a command I couldn't hear over the sirens. I looked over my shoulder and saw the officers and guards vanish in a wild flurry of dust and feathers. Then, instead of retreating, O-Raptor began running alongside us. The bird-like raptor did very well keeping up with us. We managed to lose the guards thanks to O-Raptor, and we soon found the same entrance we had used, bolted outside, ran past the still-sleeping manager, and ran another block towards our usual meeting place, at the docks, with me cursing Ray's horrible leadership skills the whole way. Category:Stories